Atlantide ou comment devenir sadomazo en 365 jours
by Pounpoun
Summary: Voici une histoire mélangeant One Piece et Fairy Tail dans un cadre loufoque totalement inventé par mes soins. Je suis profondément nulle en résumer donc... Passez voir!
1. Chapter 1 Une arrivée Humide

**C'est ma première fic soyer indulgent SVP. Et je sais c'est un gros délire. Je me suis franchement éclaté!**

* * *

Une arrivée humide.

J'étais dans ma barque tiré par une magnifique baleine qui nous servais de bus pour aller dans notre navire école nommé Atlantide. Je sais c'est très original sauf que c'est pas moi qui ai trouvé le nom. Moi, je l'aurait appelé Torture land, Au pays des fou furieux, Attention danger...  
Bon, j'imagine que vous ne comprenez rien a ce que je raconte, (je suis heureuse de votre discrétion mais vous auriez pu me prévenir au lieu de me laisser parler dans le vide!). Revenons un peu en arrière. J'étudie la magie sur un navire (Atlantide). Aujourd'hui c'est la rentré. Ma deuxième année dans cet établissement de malades mentaux. ( Plein de phrases courtes c'est ma prof de français qui devrait être heureuse!).

Par la queue de Plue! ( je sais je jure bizarrement mais bon que voulez vous que j'y fasse? Que j'arrête mais ça va pas!) Pourquoi vous faites une tête bizarre? C'est le mot MAGIE qui vous va pas? Donc vous êtes des artiPlues (ceux qui ne descende pas de Plue, premier mage. On passage je précise que c'était un chien. C'est pour cela que je parlait de sa queue quelque ligne plus tôt.). La magie est comme une extension de notre corps. Chaque magie est unique. Moi, je suis une mage angeline. C'est à dire que je contrôle les éléments et plus spécialement le feu et la glace.

L'année dernière suite à une légère altercation avec mon très chère professeur de bio, ( je lui avais juste dit la vérité: que c'était un ignare feignant et sadique. Inutile de préciser qu'il a très peu apprécier ce retour à la réalité) je fut condamner à venir l'année suivante ( c'est à dire cette année pour ceux qui n'avaient pas comprit) en barque jusqu'au navire. Au lieu de prendre le baleine bus comme tout le monde. Comme mes très chères professeurs voulaient que j'arrive avant la fin de l'année ils mon donc attaché derrière le bus pour aller plus vite. Mais je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser mais je le fais quand même que j'étais dans la barque la moins confortable du monde et que lors que vous êtes tiré par une baleine il y a plein d'éclaboussure! Résultat: j'étais trempée au bout de 30s.  
C'est bon je pense que maintenant vous avez compris et dans le cas contraire allez lire ailleurs si j'y suis! Je sais blague pourrie mais vous allez devoir vous y habituez parce que je ne changerai pas!  
Je fut tirée de mes pensées par un coup sec sur la corde qui me reliait à la baleine. C'était Lucy qui me prévenait que je pouvait les rejoindre dans le bus. Par la truffe orange de Plue que j'étais heureuse. J'allais quitter cette barque de malheur! Je me promis de la serrer dans mes bras une fois arriver près d'elle. Mais en voyant sa tête hilare je remis ma promesse à plus tard, le jour de son anniversaire peut-être?  
- Tu te serai vu sur la barque! Réussit t-elle a articuler entre deux crises de fourire .  
J'allai oublier de vous la décrire. Elle est de taille moyenne elle avec de magnifique cheveu blond qui lui tombent sur les épaules et elle porte toujours une petite couette sur le coté. Son tour de poitrine doit avoir au moins 10 zéros. Non je divulguerai pas son véritable tour poitrine. Non mais pour qui vous me prenez! C'est mon amie quand même! Et elle ferais tout, ou presque pour avoir de quoi payer sa scolarité. Souvent à mes dépend, je tien à le préciser.

De retour dans notre compartiment (enfin c'est pas un retour pour moi vu que je n'y suis pas allé cette année) je découvrir des corps écroulés sur les sièges ou sur le sol secoués de drôle de contraction que certain appelle bizarrement « rire ». C'était le reste de mon groupe d'amis.

D'abord Grey Fullbuster était écroulé sur l'une des banquettes en caleçon (c'est le seul homme capable de se déshabiller sans s'en rendre compte. Et ça arrive souvent!). Il maitrise aussi la magies des glaces, et plutôt bien à mon grand désespoir. Ces cheveux noirs, intelligemment coiffé avec un pétard, qui encadraient son visage d'ange sertit de deux magnifique yeux noir (mince je lui fait plein de compliments qu'il ne mérite pas! Je boude.) qui cache l'esprit le plus surdimensionner et le plus sadique du monde.

Là, ma prof de français me tuerai vu la taille de mes phrases! Mais avouez que la dernière serai un sublime exercice d'analyse logique! (Mes chevilles vont très bien, merci.)

Suivait ensuite Monkey D. Luffy (je n'ai jamais réussit à savoir ce que voulait dire le «d») qui était allongé sur le sol. Son habituel sourire de taré qui rigole tout le temps était trois fois plus grand qu'à l'ordinaire. Ces bras s'enroulaient ( je précise que c'est un homme, que dis-je, un singe élastique) autour de ses abdominos (oui, un homme élastique peut avoir des abdos). Il portait son immanquable chemise rouge (à croire qu'il a que ça dans ca garde robe) et son chapeau de paille adoré. Son passe temps favoris c'est manger de la viande. IL adore aussi étiré ses joue pour montré qu'il est élastique. Comme si on n'avait pas déjà compris.

Et enfin venait le dernier membre de notre petit groupe. C'était Happy, un mignon petit chat bleu qui passe sont temps à manger du poisson, à raconter tout ce qui lui passe par la tête et à boire (de l'alcool). ( Merci , mais ma santé mental n'est pas atteinte c'est la vérité vous avez qu'à venir voire!) Et qui était allonger sur le porte bagage entrain de se moquer de ma pauvre et mignonne petit tête d'Elrynne!

Vous vous demandez qui est Elrynne mais c'est moi par dit! Oui je sais c'est un nom bizarre mais mon père (paix à son âme) avait un très très très gros petit faible pour la civilisation celtique et il voulait m'appeler Viviane. Et ma mère (paix à son âme aussi) toujours à la pointe de la mode (même pour les prénoms) voilait m'appeler Élise. Et ça à fini avec Elrynne après j'imagine (bah oui j'étais pas née) une énorme dispute.

Oui, vous avez bien lu mes parents sont morts, dead, couic. C'était par un beau jours de printemps. Alors que nous dissertions avec mon professeur sur la probabilité qu'une météorite arrive dans mon jardin. Nous ressentîmes un tremblement de terre. Se fut que lorsque je revins chez moi que j'en compris la cause. Une météorite c'était écraser sur ma pauvre maison tuant mes parents sur le coup.

Vous imaginer la pauvre petite orpheline éplorée sur le bord du trottoir. Alors vous avez tout faux! J'étais pour ainsi dire morte de rire. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi la mort de mes parents me touchais aussi peu. Et bien c'est que je ne les avait vu que deux fois dans ma vie car mon père passait son temps en Bretagne et ma mère dans des défilés de mode.

Bien maintenant que je vous ai décrit tout le monde en long en large et en travers, surtout en travers, (bon j'espère que vous n'avez par arrêter de lire entre temps!) je vais reprendre le fil de mon histoire car nous étions arriver à destination. Le gigantesque navire qui avait la taille d'une ville se dressait devant nous. C'était le début de notre deuxième année (sur sept) sur ce bateau.

* * *

**Une petite review pour la pauvre petite auteur. Mais une critique, il faut bien que je m'améliore. Et j'ai pas envie de posté dans le vide donc je voudrais quelque review avant de posté le second chapitre.**


	2. Chapter 2 On bouffe et on se tape dessus

On bouffe et on se tape dessus.

Plus tard dans la soirée toute l'école était réunit dans la salle des banquets pour assister à la répartition des nouveaux dans les guildes. (guildes= dortoirs, maison...) Il y a quatre guildes:

_ Ghiassio la meilleure des guildes, normale vu que c'est la mienne. De plus on gagne le grand tournois chaque année! Ce tournois consiste a faire de nombreuses épreuves plus stupides les unes que les autres. La guilde qui emporte le plus de victoires à gagnée. Nous contons dans nos rangs Nami l'avare, Zorro le sabreur fou, Kanna l'alcoolique, Reby l'intélo sadique, Chopper le demi-renne (moitié renne moitié humain. Et ça existe vraiment). Je vous les décrirais plus longuement plus tard. Il faut savoir attendre dans la vie.

_Fuoco, qui mélange malades mentaux et personnes saines d'esprit (enfin tout est relatif).

_Aria, seuls les fous parviennent a y entrer et a en ressortir vivants. Leur moyenne général doit se situer vers -40. Et encore je suis gentille. Je sais je sais je suis parfaite. Merci, mes chevilles vont biens. Mais avais-je omis de préciser que tout les membres de Ghiassio avais des égo surdimentionnés?

_Acqua, ou se rassemble tout les sérieux. Je ne vois rien d'autre a dire sur cette guilde où nul ne connait le sens du mot « blague ».

Une fois la répartition faites notre très chère directeur ce lança dans un sublime discourt (vous aviez compris que c'était ironique?). Seule une dizaine de personnes l'écoutèrent sans s'endormir (Nouveau record!). Le reste discutait par signe ou sommeillait confortablement allongé sur les tables. Lorsque le vieux (surnom du directeur si vous aviez pas compris) eu finit son discourt une farandole de plats aussi succulent les uns que les autre apparurent sur les immense tables ou nous étions assit par guilde. Bien évidement, tout le monde se jeta voracement sur tout ce qui passait à ca porté. Luffy se remplit l'estomac uniquement de viande et Happy de poisson.

Ainsi rassasier nous regagnâmes nos dortoirs par les cheminées télé-porteuses. Je ne puis vous parlé de ces fameuses cheminées sans vous raconter leurs (oui, là je parle des cheminées) première rencontre avec notre promotion.

C'était par un froid soir de septembre, le jour maudit de la rentré, Kanna (dont je vous est parlé un peu plus haut) Luffy, Lu (diminutif de Lucy) et moi même (vous avez vu je me suis mis en dernier, je suis si modeste! Muhahahahaha! Mais bien sûr que vous pouvez m'appeler déesse Elrynne! Ah, vous n'aviez pas demandé à m'appeler comme ça... Vous savez que vous cassez un rêve de jeune fille?) avions trouvez qu'il faisait froid dans le salle commune de notre guilde. Alors nous avions décider d'allumer un feu dans l'une des deux cheminées pour réchauffer nos pauvres petits corps frigorifiés. Alors que le feu avait bien pris, un professeur encore inconnu à nos yeux arriva en gesticulant et en criant des mots incompréhensibles. Nous le regardâmes ébahit par tant d'énergie dépenser en si peu de temps. (Je sais nous sommes faignants mais c'est ce qui fait notre force. Vous trouvez pas que c'est une force? Vous êtes bizarre. Me remettre en question mais qu'elle idée saugrenue je ne ferais ca pour rien au monde!) Notre petit groupe de corps congelés compris plus tard la raison de cette dépense d'énergie. Nous avions mis le feu à une des ces fameuses cheminées téléporteuses et la fumée c'était répandue dans toute l'école. Tout le monde avait cru à un incendie mais personne ne trouvait le foyer du feu. Voilà la première impression que nous avons fait à nos professeurs et aux cheminées...

Promis, j'ai fini cette grosse parenthèse! Mais qui est génial il faut av... J'allais dire le truc qu'il faut pas dire. Bon d'accord pour vous je vais le dire mais... J'allais (roulement de tambours...) « AVOUER ». Je déteste cette expression. Vade retro Satanas! (Satanas et pas ananas, faut pas confondre. C'est bon les ananas. Goinfre? Moi?). Revenons à notre arrivé au dortoirs de Ghiassio.

Mon petit groupe c'était avachit sur les fauteuils de la salle commune. Et nous commencions une discutions très intéressante.

-Grey, tes fringues! Marmonnais je sans presque m'en rendre compte.

S'en suivit l'inévitable « MERDE! »

-Il faudrait faire le compte de combien de fois il se déshabille par an. proposa Lucy.

-Aye! (là c'est Happy qui répond positivement à la proposition, ô combien intéressante, de Lucy sur l'exhibitionnisme de notre Grey préféré)

Puis notre discutions dériva sur les premières année et le meilleur moyen de les faire chier. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que nous décidâmes enfin d'aller dormir.

Mais alors que je sortait de la douche je reçu un polochon en plein face. Folle de rage je me lançait dans la bataille qui sévissait entre la chambre des filles et celle des garçons. Le clan de filles, que je nommerais dorénavant Les parfaites déesse dictatrices, se composant de Lucy et moi, avait plus de coussins. Mais celui des gars avait une arme volante Happy! Je fis comprendre à Lu que nous devions d'abord nous occuper de Happy puis je me chargerais de Grey et elle de Luffy.

Ce fut notre plus mémorable bataille de notre courte vie. A la fin Happy était K.O. Je me battait au corps à corps avec Grey et, Lu et Luffy se mordaient. La bataille se fini lorsque nous nous endormirent entasser les uns sur les autres avec les bras de Luffy qui passaient un peu partout.

Je ne vous ferais pas le plaisirs de vous décrire notre réveille le lendemain matin. Mais sachez qu'il a été très très très douloureux. Donc pour ce remonter le moral nous nous somme avaler des quantité gargantuesque de nourriture pour un petit déjeuner pantagruélique. (oui oui c'est mots existent bien et désignent une très très grande quantité comme chacun de nos repas quoi.) Ainsi rassasier nu pûmes aller se faire torturer en cour de biologie des créatures magiques avec ce fameux enseignant qui m'avait fait venir jusqu'au bateau dans cette si jolie petite (trop petite même) barque.

Arrivé en cours, se merveilleux M. Vador ( il déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça c'est pour ça que je le fais tout le temps) décida que ma tenue était incorrecte au vue de ma cravate mal nouée. Il me mis donc une heure de collée le soir même. Mas je lui fit remarqué que Grey n'avait même pas de T-shirt. Et cet biiiiip me répondit que Grey au moins savait nouer sa cravate et donc qu'il ne serai pas collé! Et ces dans un état d'esprit semblable que ce passât le reste de ma première journée.


	3. Chapter 3 Anniversaire

**bonjours à tous! Enfin si il y a en a plus d'un qui lit ma fic...**

**Merci metherland, ça ma fait très plaisirs! Ma première review! Désoler pour le bug! Normalement c'est re-rentré dans ****l'ordre!**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

Bienvenue au pays de l'hypocrisie

Le 4 septembre, le plus beau jour de l'année, ne tarda pas arriver. C'était pour moi le jour le plus mièvre et le plus hypocrite. Car j'espère que vous l'aviez compris c'est le jour de mon anniversaire. Ce magnifique 4 septembre qui a vu naître une grande déesse: MOI, Elrynne! Mes chevilles vont très bien je vous assure mais c'est peut-être que j'ai trop trainé dans cette école.

Et bien sûr mes foutus amis, ont décidé de me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à l'heure ou je suis née. Vous vous dites quoi de plus normal. Sauf quand vous êtes née à une heure du matin! Ils étaient tous bien alignés au pied de mon lit et chantaient comme des casseroles enrouées (et j'ai décidé que ça existerait, les casseroles enrouées.). Inutile de vous préciser qu'il a ensuite plu toute la journée. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je ne les ai pas tous mitraillés sur le coup. Peut-être que je n'avais pas de mitraillette à porté de main.

Happy m'offrit une bague avec un saphir en forme de poisson. Je me demande quand même comment il a pu l'acheter à moins que se soit la bague de fiançailles de Blanche, une fille de Fuoco, qui est une dingue de poissons. Mais bon je n'ai rien à dire la bague, malgré sa forme poissonique (je sais ce mot n'existe pas mais je l'aime bien donc...), est très belle.

Grey m'offrit une mini statuette de lui.

-GREY, C'EST QUOI CA? m'époumonai-je.

-Bah, c'est moi. répondit il le plus simplement du monde.

-Et pourquoi tu m'offre CA?

-Parce que je suis beau. Et puis arrête de ronchonner, j'ai failli t'offrit la statue grandeur nature.

-BOULET!

-Et tient voilà ton deuxième cadeau de ma part.

C'était un livre de recette pour faire des crèmes glacés. Et il ne contait pas du tout en profiter... (et c'est ironique! Les crèmes glacés c'est son plat préféré. Enfin c'est normal pour un magicien de glace) Cet abruti me fit le sourire le plus hypocrite du monde et me dit que je lui devais bien un gros poutou! PAR LA QUEUE DE PLUE QUE JE LE DETESTE!

Luffy me donna le DVD de mon film préféré. Je le remerciai chaudement me disant qu'il était le plus censé de tous mes amis. Jusqu'à que je me rende compte qu'il y avait des messages subliminaux dans le film: FAIS UN GIGOT POUR TON AMI LUFFY! Je me demande comment un abruti comme lui a pu trouver ça. Mais pour de la viande Luffy serait près à tout...

Lucy, elle, décida de m'offrir, au vu de ses moyens toujours précaires, un passe pour jouer avec les joues de tout mes amis pendant toute la journée. Que veut dire cette tête mes chers lecteurs? Je ne vous avais pas parlé de ma passion de jouer avec les joues des autres. Et bien voilà, j'adore faire rebondir mes doigts sur les joues de mes amis surtout celles de Grey, elles sont très rebondissantes et si douces... C'est l'une des seules qualités qu'il a. Ainsi, alors que tout mes camarades faisaient leur dose d'hypocrisie annuelle, je me remontais le moral en jouant avec les joues, si parfaites de Grey. QUOI! J'ai di que Grey avait quelque chose de parfait! Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie moi!

Toujours émerveillée par ses joues, je m'assis à coté de lui en cour de bio. Grave erreur. L'ennui me pris assez vite alors pour le tromper (bah oui on dit: tromper l'ennui) je me mis à jouer avec les magnifique, sublime , parfaites, rebondissantes et douces joues de Grey (il faut vraiment que j'aille voir un psy). Bien entendu M. Vador l'a tout de suite remarqué et m'a condamné à préparer des joues de cochons pour le repas du soir (il a vraiment un humour pourri se type! Et il est resté plier de rire pendant une demi-heure! JE LE DETESTE! Tient j'ai pas déjà dis ça moi?) autrement dit mon repas d'anniversaire! Il condamna aussi les joues de Grey ( Elrynne réveille toi! Grey ne se définit pas que part ces joues) donc: il condamna aussi Grey à faire le même besogne que moi.

Le soir, nous voilà donc dans les cuisine du bateau avec une montagne de joues de porc à cuisiner à différentes sauces. Bien entendu je n'ai aucun don pour la cuisine et j'avais du sang de cochon et de la sauce jusqu'au coude. Grey lui était sur le sol tant il riait! (Il m'a pas déjà fait le coup cette année? Dans le genre je me fiche tellement de toi que je fini par terre à cause du rire que cela a provoqué.)

A ce moment là, ce maudit prof de biiiiiiiiiiiiip d'biiiiiiiiip de biiiiiiiiiip arriva. Et elle fait biiiiiiip cette biiiiiiip de censure de biiiip. Je sais je ne suis pas très polie lorsque je suis énervée mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien... Donc se prof se f... moqua de moi pendant au moins un quart d'heure. Rejoignant presque mon ami sur le sol de la cuisine. C'est alors que je vis se poser un moustique sur sa joue, connaissant ça phobie de ce genre d'insecte je lui mis la plus belle claque de toute l'Histoire de l'univers et même au-delà. Je consens que ce moustique m'arrangeais bien. Le prof d'abord choqué ouvrit la bouche pour me passer un savon. Puis voyant l'insecte assassiné par mes soins ( que son âme repose en paix au paradis des moustiques, j'ai fais une tombe à ce moustique adoré plus tard dans la soirée et je l'ai appelé René) il me remercia en s'inclinant. Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha... Je tiens à préciser que je ne m'étais pas lavée les mains donc la joue immonde et rugueuse du prof était maculé de sang et de sauce béarnaise. Muhahahahahaha... Promis j'arrête avec les rires sardoniques. Je rejoignis très vite Grey sur le sol et nous pûmes nous arrêter de rire qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Ce fut une des plus belles soirée de ma courte et magnifique vie. Oui, magnifique car je me suis connue très jeune et c'est une chance de connaître la déesse Elrynne aussitôt. Mes chevilles vont sublimement bien. Je vous remercie de votre inquiétude.

Le lendemain la vie reprit son cours normal. Nous commencions la journée par un cours de gestion et d'organisation avec Mme Polye ( au passage je me demande comment elle a pu se marier). Elle est petite, moche et ridée. Sa touffe de cheveux bouclés et perpétuellement tirée en une queue de cheval formant un champignon (d'où son surnom « le champignon »). Lors de ce cours l'une de mes camardes ce plaignait de la difficulté et de la quantité des devoirs donnés par Mme Polye, qui est assez consécante.

-Je n'en peux plus de vous et de votre crise d'ado! Allez! Roulez vous par terre et pleurez pendant cinq minutes et puis taisez-vous! Répliqua cette dernière. (je parle du champignon pas de la tonne de travail)

-...

-Vous pouvez me regarder méchamment ça ne me fera rien ! ajouta Polye.

Ce cour si instructif fut suivi de celui de Paolo Baluli professeur de mathématiques. (Marié lui aussi, peut-être avec Champignon. Ils iraient bien ensemble... ) Il fut tout aussi déchainé que Mme Polye. Et commença un énième discourt de pur machisme. Je pense que vous l'avez deviné, tous les garçons de la salle envoyèrent des mots à leurs voisines montrant leur accord avec le discourt du prof. C'est alors qu'une sublime, une parfaite idée surgit dans mon esprit. Ils allaient nous le payer et très très cher ! Nous allions recréer la seconde guerre mondial! Nous étions les allemands mais nous allions gagner la guerre ! Nous avions perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre ! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

* * *

**Je sais ce chapitre est vraiment n'importe quoi mais vous devriez avoir l'habitude non?**

**Désoler pour mon orthographe déplorable... J'essaye de me relire mais c'est pas toujours ça...**

**Vous n'allez pas mourir si vous cliquer sur le bouton review!**

**Merci de m'avoir lu!**


	4. Chapter 4 Journal de guerre 1

**Bonjours à tous.**

**Il est vrai que je n'ai pas poster depuis longtemps...**

**Voici un chapitre en deux partit.**

**Poun**

* * *

Journal de guerre I

Récréation du matin (Conférence de Wansee) : Toutes les filles étaient réunies en salle d'histoire pour discuter avec notre prof ( un peu folle sur les bords et après réflexion... au milieu aussi!) de la question « garçon ». Il fut décidé par moi (Ô Grande Déesse ( il y a des majuscules vu que c'est mon sublime nom!) alias Hitler ), par Lucy (que j'ai nommé chef de l'extermination) et par Reby (chef de la logistique et des sciences) que nous allions les exterminer « simplement » et proprement. Tout beau, tout frais. C'est la mode à Bibi! (Euh... Oubliez les deux dernière phrases SVP)

Vestiaire après le cour de sport (Auschwitz): Nous étions toutes réunies sous la bouche d'aération qui communiquait entre les deux vestiaires.

Il fut un temps (j'adore ce début de phrase! Il est presque aussi bien que mon petit orteil! Par la queue de Plue qu'est-ce que je m'aime! ) où certains pensaient la retirer pour des raisons d'intimité au niveau des filles. Mais avec ma très chère Lu nous nous sommes vengé, de ses voyeurs d'une tel façon que plus jamais ils ne recommencèrent. Un très beau matin ils ont été retrouvé pendus par les pouces au dessus de la mer et le meneur de cette terrible action , un certain Sanji, était pendu par les petits orteils. Moi, sadique, non jamais! Mais machiavélique... Peut-être...

Revenons en au sujet principal. C'est à dire le merveilleux moyen d'exterminer la race de sous doués qui se font nommer « homme ». Il ne faudrait pas oublier que c'est Moi, la sublime déesse Elrynne qui ai inventé se plan pour les anéantir. Je suis parfaite et génialissime! ( Vous avez dit « modé..quoi »?). Je 'écarte encore du sujet. Je fis signe à Lucy d'enfermer les « mâles » à l'intérieur de leur porcherie, pardon vestiaire. Une fois qu'elle fut revenue nous mîmes nos masques à gaz et j'offris à Kanna et à Reby l'immense honneur de pulvérisé du déodorant à la noix de coco, l'odeur est vraiment infecte. Avis à toutes les filles qui mettent du déo coco. ARRETEZ! Je pourrais PRESQUE les plaindre. Mais, par Plue, j'y pense! Est-ce que les merveilleuse joues de Grey vont en souffrir? Je ne le supporterais pas...

« _Ne t'inquiète pas le déo ne devrait pas abimer les joues de Grey. me dit calmement Lucy.

_Tu lis mes pensée maintenant! m'écriai-je.

_Non, mais vu ta tête se n'est pas difficile à deviner. »

Grrrrrrr... Je la déteste elle arrive à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Revenons en au sujet principal. Tient, j'ai pas déjà dis ça moi?

Je fus tirer de mes sublimes pensées par des quintes de toux provenant de l'autre côté du mur. Nous sommes géniales! Nous sommes parfaites! Lucy et Reby me regardaient avec des yeux aussi gros que des boules de bowling! Mince, ne me dites pas que j'avais chanter ces deux dernière phrases? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

Ce fut au milieux de ma dépression que je ne sais quel professeur arriva en trombe dans les vestiaires (heureusement que c'était une femme! Et que je ne m'était pas changé!) et hurla:

« _OUVREZ IMMEDIATEMANT LE VESTIAIRE DES GARCONS ET VOUS SEREZ COLLEES 50H TOUTES LES TROIS! » en me désignant ainsi que Reby et Lucy.

Choqué par une tel puissance de souffle nous ne régîmes pas immédiatement. Mais au bout d'une minute, Reby s'avança jusqu'au vestiaire voisin du notre pour ouvrir la porte. C'est alors qu'une nuée jaunâtre sortit de la pièce, on aurait dit du soufre sauf qu'elle puait la coco et non les œufs pourris. Et les « mâles » sortir les un après les autres. Grey essayait de sortir dignement mais tout les trois pas, il était plié par une quinte de toux. Happy était passé d'un joli bleu à un vert pomme. Mais le clous du spectacle restait quand même Luffy dont la peau avoisinait celle de Plue (Plue est aussi le chien de compagnie de Lucy) lorsqu'il est dans l'eau. Nous somme sublimement intelligente! Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!

Nous étions explosées de rire sur le sol. La prof nous regarda d'un air ébahit devant notre facilité à oublier les heures de colles. Grey nous regarda d'un air mauvais tout en marmonnant des mots qui semblaient être « Vous nous le payerez très cher » Ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler notre hilarité. Nous avions pas prévu de les laisser gagner! MOUHAHAHAHAHA!

Salle des buffets pour le diner (bataille d'Angleterre): Lorsque le corps enseignant (vous voire moi bien parler la France!) pénétra dans la salle, il se figea, choqué. Cela devait être la première fois dans l'histoire de Atlantide que les filles occupaient deux tables et les garçon les autres (je suis pas sûre je n'ai jamais lu l'Histoire d'Atlantide, même si ça m'étonnerais qu'un tel événement y sois rapporté). Puis dans un grand silence ils allèrent poser leur non-royal popotins à la table professorale. Le vieux fit alors apparaître une farandole de plats. C'était le signal. Clara, un autre chat aillé qui ne dit pas et qui ne pense pas qu'aux poissons, prit son envol emmenant avec elle deux sauts qu'elle déversa sur les tables ennemies. Ces récipients contenais de la morve de basilique, il était très difficile de s'en procurer mais elle dégageait une odeur pestilentiel qui imprégnait tout ce quel touchait pendant environ un mois. Bien sûr, nous, êtres supérieurs que nous sommes, nous étions prémunies contre cette attaque.

Les professeurs a nouveaux choqués ne bougeaient plus. Ils regardaient bêtement la morve qui progressait vers eux menaçant bientôt de les toucher et ainsi de les condamner à rejoindre l'espèce des putois pendant la longue période d'un mois. Quand à nous, nous étions mortes de rire écroulées les unes sur les autres. Quant aux garçons, ils étaient aussi en état de choc.

Grey fut le premier à réagir et lança adroitement son assiette de purée dans mes cheveux (comment par Plue avait il eu le temps de remplir son assiette ?). Je répliquais bien évidemment en lançant le plat de purée. Et ainsi commença la plus grande bataille de nourriture de l'humanité. Luffy était aux anges. Il gobait tous les morceaux de viande qui passaient à sa porté (qui était très grande).

Mais cet instant mémorable fut stoppé par le cris de notre directeur qui nous ordonnait de retourner dans nos chambres. Mais toutes les filles remontaient avec le sourire; les garçons allaient puer pendant un petit bout de temps. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

**N'oublier pas une petite review pour une pauvre petite auteur...**


End file.
